


If You Give a Mouse a Cookie

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione runs into some problems involving knickers, presents, Draco and St. Valentine's Day.





	If You Give a Mouse a Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Title taken from a children's book by Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond.  


* * *

If she gets Malfoy a Valentine’s gift, he’ll stretch his pale mouth into a smug smile.

"Just couldn’t resist, eh, Granger, you complete sap," he’ll intone, and she will go red and make a hasty retreat, cheeks burning.

Nobody will think to look for her under the east staircase, and there she’ll sit until she’s sick to death of sniffling. She’ll begin to imagine that mouth doing wicked things to her burning skin until she feels it - hot breath on her neck, hot whisper in her ear.  
  
"Look, Granger, that was thoughtless of me. What’ve you got on under that blouse?"

  
If she gets him a pink and white card from the shop at Hogsmeade, he’ll cross his arms over his chest and let out a "Hmph."

"Tell me, Granger, where ought I display _that_?"  
  
"I wanted," she’ll start to stammer, and he will grab her by the shoulders and pull her in close.  
  
"Yes, Mother, that’s from my Mudblood companion, do tell the elf to put it on the mantle with the others," he’ll breathe between kisses.  


  
If she orders something by owl, like she does for Harry and Ron, it’ll come at the most inappropriate time, when every member of Slytherin House is sitting down to a pink and white Great Hall dinner. 

"Ooh, Draco, have you got a secret admirer I should know about?" Pansy Parkinson’ll coo and drape herself over Draco’s lap as he picks the package up with two disdainful fingers.

 

If she makes the owl order in her own name, Ron’ll ask, "What’s in the box?" just to make conversation. " _Hermione_ has got a Valentine?" Lavender’ll whisper to Parvati across the table, loud enough for their entire year to catch.  
  
"It’s just books," she’ll say too quickly, excusing herself to do unwrapping in studious privacy.  
  
"Ron, I think one of us really should’ve gotten her something this time," Harry will mumble through a mouthful of pink sauce, "that isn’t right, ordering books for herself on Valentine’s."  
  
"We should have gotten the books for her?" Ron will demand clarification over a glass of juice.  


  
If she gives Malfoy nothing for Valentine’s Day, he will corner her before curfew, pushing her into a supply closet and running his hands up her skirt.

"Feel that?" he’ll smirk, pressing against her hip, rubbing up and down, "and what’ve you got for me?"  
  
His fingers will sneak in past the snug cotton, into the hot pink center of her, folding and unfolding.   
  
"Granger, what colour knickers are you wearing today? Have they got little red hearts all over?" he will hiss, using his free hand to push them down.  
  
  
If she forgoes the knickers, carefully holding on to her skirt as she sits down, Malfoy will gasp.

"Granger, there’s nothing under your skirt! Is this how you people celebrate? What do you do for other holidays? And what about birthdays, hmm? June isn’t that far away, you know."  
  
If she gets Malfoy a Valentine’s gift, will that mean a birthday gift to go with it?

 


End file.
